


Nap Time

by 0000000 (iKain2)



Series: The Life and Times of Grandpa Reinhardt [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Grandpa needs a nap, Headcanon: Reinhardt is an absolute fluff ball when it comes to small animals, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/0000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old gray cat with broken whiskers in Gibraltar. Nobody knows who it belongs to or where it came from, although 99.9% of the time it can be found with Reinhardt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

“ _Miezekätzchen_ , have you been waiting for me all this time?” Reinhardt lumbered into his allotted quarters within Gibraltar and kicked off his boots, bone-dead tired and aching from how hard he had fought in the most recent Overwatch mission a few hours prior. He had just returned from debriefing with Winston over the intel that he and his team had successfully recovered from Talon in Ilios and was in dire need of a filling meal, a shower, and a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Meowing, the cat hopped off his desk and sauntered over to him, twisting around his ankles as it rubbed it's furry face against his socks.

Reinhardt scooped up the affectionate cat, pausing midway and wincing as his back twinged. “Ach, that does not feel good.”

The old man slowly made his way over to his neatly-made bed and laid down on top of the sheets with another groan. He adjusted the pillow underneath his head and then shoved his secondary pillow under his knees. The pulsing pain in his lower back faded into a blessedly dull thudding and Reinhardt sighed in relief.

The cat curled up into a ball of warmth atop his chest and purred. Reinhardt gently stroked his hand across the cat's back, patchy gray and silver fur soft against his palm, and closed his eyes. “I think a brief rest will do both of us some good, _Miezekätzchen_...”


End file.
